What's Done In The Dark
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: Nick and Jess have been spending a lot of time together of course as friends, but their relationship becomes deeper than friendship. NOTE: (This is based off of a play. It was a bit dramatic when I saw it, but I toned some of it down). M-rated in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Date Night

**I published this story a long time ago but I deleted it because I messed up so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Nick, I need you to leave;Jeremy is coming over and I promised him that there would be no company". Jess looked at him with those big blue eyes knowing that he would give in any second. "Ok Jess just let me get my stuff and I will leave you and Jerry alone". He said with an annoyed tone.

"It's Jeremy, Nick." she corrected him. Nick looked at her as if he actually cared what his name was. As he grabbed his jacket and keys he was just about to put his hand on the door knob until he was stopped by knocking on the door. Jess swung her head around towards the door and went wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights."Do I look ok, Nick? Does my hair look good?Get out of here Nick your not suppose to be out".

"Well this door is the only way out, unless you want me to jump out of the window".Nick said sarcastically. "Well if you insist on tak-" she was cut off when Nick open the door to the sight of Jeremy holding a box of Chinese food in his left hand and a DVD in his right.

"My,my,my don't you always manage to look so amazing.I mean you look fantastic;beautiful actually". Jeremy looked up and down a Jess and then looked at the manly figure standing in front of him. Nick could feel the tension in the room and knew it was about time he better get going. Before he stepped passed Jeremy, Nick turned around and said " And if you need me…. Schmidt, or Winston call us". With that he turned back around and started walking towards the elevator. He pushed the button and the door slowly opened. Nick stepped in and the door closed behind him.

Back in the Living room Jeremy looked Jess up and down with his dark brown eyes just appreciating the sight of her. He was about 5'9" and had light brown hair and a killer smile. Jess finally broke the silence. "Why did you bring food I told you I wanted to cook for you?" she asked a little disappointed. He walked over to the kitchen area to put the food and DVD on the table. Slowly removing the jacket, he rested it on the chair and walked over to Jess who had a frown of her face." Jess I'm so sorry I didn't know you had plans,I just thought we would eat, watch a movie and have a little play time later." Jess had a small grin across her face.

"Well your plans sound good,but next time were going with my plans." He nodded his head as she lifted up on her tippy-toes to plant a small kiss on his lips."So about that play time... when do you think we can start?" with a little southern belle accent. Jeremy giggled and said "patience. Now let begin our agenda shall we."

* * *

It was a crowded at the Topeka restaurant,but Nick still managed to find Alice in the corner waiting for him. As he got closer she had her arms across her chest, tapping her finger on her arm, looking extremely pissed off. "Why are you late, Nick? You were suppose to be here an hour ago". Before he could say anything a short brunette haired waitress came over to them and asked them If they were ready to be seated. She walked them over to their table and placed two menus on the table,then she said she would be back shortly and walked away.

Now that they were seated,Nick wanted to explain to Alice why he had been late. That's when Alice phone began to ring and she stuck her index finger up to signal Nick to be quite. She covered her ears to block out the other noises that were going through the restaurant. Nick looked around then picked up his menu to see what he was in the mood for. After Alice put her phone down she grabbed her purse and stood up from her chair. Nick looked looked up a little puzzled.

"Where are you going; we just sat down".

"Well, I need to go to back to the station. Lt. Dunn needs me for a line up".

"You're getting a hair-cut. I don't think that's a good look".

"No a line up is when someone stands behind a tinted glass window and identify a potential suspect".

"Come on are you serious I just got here and this is not close to the apartment. Gas is no joke Alice". Nick cried.

"Maybe If you got here earlier we could of had a nice meal and did something special,but knowing you I didn't really think that was going to happen".

" Jess had someone coming over so I helped her clean up a little around the house and sh-".

Nick stopped and looked at Alice and how angry she was getting. What did he do so wrong.

" Oh Jess, that sounds about right. Well I'm going to call you later...or not. Maybe you could get here on schedule next time".

_That's what this relationship was. A schedule._

With that she turned around and stormed out of the restaurant. Nick was confused on why Alice had been so upset of the fact that he was helping Jess clean up his own , she was with another man. _Oh, man she's worse than Caroline_ he thought. He couldn't sit there any longer. As Nick got up from his chair the waitress came back with a pen and a notepad.

"Um were good I was just leaving anyway,but thanks".

He turned around and walked towards the door. He made it to his car and got in. Just Sitting there thinking about things he could of said to make problems better, but guess what he's Nick Miller. He only thinks of himself as a mess up just like Caroline,Julia and now Alice. _I'm a screw up, lazy,fat, no good person just like everyone thinks of him._ Nick battles himself constantly never thinking that he's ever good for anyone,especially for women who has themselves together.

He took one last deep breath and started his car. The engine click, then he just realized that he was empty when he got there. Nick stepped out of the car,closing the door behind him. _See screw up. I don't even have enough money for gas._ Standing in the cool air of California he had no choice but to walk. _Alone._


	2. Chapter 2: Walmart

It was silent in the loft and no sight or sound from anyone. Nick had just walked in and started to walk towards the kitchen area until a voice behind him called after him. "Nick, what's wrong, you look upset." asked Jess in a quiet tone. Nick didn't look back he just kept walking towards the kitchen. As he reached his hand for the refrigerator handle, he heard Jess' feet patter against the hard wooden floor following behind him. He spun his body around to face Jess.

"Look Jess im fine ok so just back off and go to sleep". Jess looked a little hurt by his words and she knew something was wrong, but if he wants his space then I might as well just leave him be. The room was silent and the two of them just stood there. Nick obviously knew that he needed to apologize for taking his anger out on Jess

"Hey Jess, look im sorry. Ya know it's been a rough night and I just need some space alright." he said with a little remorse in his voice. She walked up to him,she could see the hurt in his eyes,hear the pain in his voice. Lightly putting a hand on his forearm. Rubbing it softly before bringing her hand down to her side. She knew that he was sorry. Nick had been looking down the entire time not wanting to look up at her,because that guilt filled his body.

"Nick, If you need to talk please talk to me or if you don't feel like talking then I will leave you alone. You know I care about each and every one of you guys so it's not pleasant seeing you like this." she said with a reassuring tone. He didn't respond, so she took that note and turned around on her way back to her room. When he heard her door click shut he took a deep breath and opened up the fridge removing a cold beer. Nick sat down on the stool and opened the beer with his bare hands. This was not his night.

* * *

Everyone was up in the morning preparing breakfast, getting ready to start the day. Winston was at the table eating scrambled eggs, while Ferguson was seated in the chair next to him. He was trying to make an attempt to feed him the eggs,but Ferguson wasn't going for it. Schmidt was in the kitchen making a _stawbana _smoothie. His suit was pressed and his hair slicked back. And Nick sat on the stool eating cereal. Schmidt looked at Winston in his attempt to get the cat to eat eggs.

"Winston, do you know you look extremely ridiculous trying to feed that furry beast."

" Man who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do." with a little anger in his voice.

" Don't take it out on me it's not my fault you're lonely."

"Hey guys, why do you have to do this in the morning? Gosh!" Jess said while rubbing her temples. "Why excuse me, how did it go with ." Schmidt said being a douche. "Schmidt he's not Boring,he's a nice guy and very smart."

"Then where is he."

"Jeremy left this morning to go to work so I'm not doing much today." Jess stood there with a blank expression on her face, then she blinked back into the real-world. She had something going on in her mind,but exactly what was it? "Does anyone want to go with me to the store?"

Schmidt's eyes widen. He picked up his smoothie mix,poured it into the cup and almost raced out the door. Winston took the last bite of his scrambled,kissed Ferguson,grabbed his keys from the table and rushed out the door._Well damn,you could have just said no _Jess thought_. _Her attention turned towards Nick. He was looking down at his bowl of cereal,eating it like it has his first meal in a long time. " Um Nick, I know you still don't want to talk to me,but can we go to the store to get a few things. We need a ton of stuff and it would be easier if you came and helped me out." Jess asked a little nervous.

Nick raised his head to look at her. Dark brown eyes meeting blue. "Yeah, of course;just let me get myself together and we can go". A smile crept across Jess' face. She was sure that she could lighten up his mood. _Maybe._

* * *

They were walking in the aisles of Wal-Mart making sure they were getting all the items they needed. Jess stopped in front of the cart that Nick was rolling,to get something off the shelf. She tried reaching for it,but she is way too short to get it at its height. That's when she felt a warm body behind her, breathing upon her neck. Her body had a enjoyed the warmth of the heat that was around her.

An arm reached above her and grabbed the fabric softener that was out of her reach. Jess slowly turned around to meet a familiar face that was in her way. "I'm guessing this is what you need?". The words came out of Nick mouth so gentle. He took a step back as Jess reached over to grab the fabric softener from his hand. She cleared her throat."Thanks. I think that's all we need,so lets get out of here". She placed the fabric softener in the cart. It was very unlike her to feel that sort of way in that moment alone. That wasn't suppose to be normal for someone to feel towards their best friend. _Was it?_

When they made their it to the car Jess put her and through the handles of the bag, that's until a hand reached in front of her; making her lose her grip on the handles. "What are you doing I got this Jess. Just sit in the car while I put these in the trunk."

"Nick, let me help you"

"Jess, it's fine. Get back in the car"

Of course Jess did not listen and helped Nick put the last of the bags in the trunk. Nick went off to put the cart away and returned back to the car. Jess was already in with her seat belt on ready to go and the largest smile on her face. " I'm sorry, but do you really think I was going to listen." Nick smiled and playfully rolling his eyes while starting up the car.

The car ride was extremely silent and Jess was not the type to enjoy it. " So do you wanna do something tonight?" Nick briefly took his eyes off the road and looked at Jess. " Why? What do you wanna do?" Jess grinned." Well I was thinking about maybe a movie or bake some cupcakes. Does that sound okay?" Nick looked at her with a grin until it turned into a turtle face.

"Yes Jess, that sounds okay." He said while pulling up in front of the loft. "Great!" Jess responded.

* * *

"Alrighty, shall we watch Frozen or Possession?" Jess asked.

"Why would you choose to watch a horror movie if you know you're going to be scared?"

" Come on, do you really think I can't take it?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then Possession it is."

" Okay then don't come curling up next to me when the demon takes-" Jess looks at Nick with wide eyes studying his face. His head is back and his mouth is wide open. " , are you okay? Nick!" Nick slowly raises his head with his eyes rolled back. " Nick is not here anymore." Jess' face breaks and begins to laugh. Nick shifts his body on the couch. He lifts up, placing one knee on the cushion and crawls slowly to Jess. " I am in control now little girl." Jess leans away as Nick is getting closer and closer. He reaches one hand out and began to tickle her stomach. Jess was weak and couldn't hold her laughter in. " The ...power of….Christ...hahah.. Compels you..hahahah. SToooop Nick." Nick was now on top of her tickling her nonstop. " Jessssssssica!" They continued until they heard a loud knock on the door. Nick got up and made his way to the door. He turned the knob and saw an angry looking Alice. She walked right passed him.

"So I've been trying to get a hold of you and no answer, oh look your phone is right there." pointing towards the coffee table in the living room " And It is on so I'm trying to connect the dots on why you couldn't answer." Nick looked over at Jess who looked away from him stare. Nick looked back to Alice," Me and Jess were about to watch a movie so I put it on silent." Alice looked at Jess and then back to Nick. Jess was starting to feel very uncomfortable. " Well since I have your full attention we can go to the dinner we didn't properly have. Get your shit and lets go." Alice demanded. Nick looked over to Jess now looking at the ground. "Hey Jess, movie another time?" Jess silently nodded. Nick grabbed his phone and coat and leaves out the door.

Jess sat on the couch feeling alone. She grabbed the remote and ejected the DVD player. She got up to place Frozen in and returned to the couch. She grabbed the blanket on the head of the couch and covered it over her body. She laid back looking at the screen. Now she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Genuine Ponies

Nick and Alice were on the couch talking when Jess, Winston and Schmidt came in dance to the music from the small radio Winston was holding.

"_I'm just a bachelor_

_I'm looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible_

_Takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off_

_I promise that you won't want to get off_

_If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony-"_

"Hey, hey. Do you guys mind; me and Nick are trying to talk." Alice yelled. Winston and Schmidt shrugged their shoulders and skipped back to the hallway. Jess stayed and her eyes daggered on Alice. She wanted to slap the mess out of her, strangle her, pull her hair out, but she just gave a light grin. "Ummm Nick, I was wondering do you want to come with me and the guys later to a carnival? I heard it will be fun." Her eyes lit up talking about the wonders of the carnival. Alice shook her head and looked at Nick. " Nick, a carnival is for kids. We can go to the Museum downtown for an art show." He did not want to go to an art show. There is probably going to be a sock dipped in a coffee cup and old rich people eating cheese and wine while calling it art.

" Yeah, me and Alice might-" Alice nudged his side "will go to an art museum tonight." Jess was disappointed. " It's okay Jeremy is coming so I guess it'll be okay." Jess said in a low voice. "Yeah that will be okay." Alice interjected. At this moment Jess looked at Alice with squinted eyes.

" I'm sorry?"Jess said.

" Nothing. I was just agreeing that is all. Anyways I'll see you tonight a six. Traffic will get heavy and I want to be there on time." With that Alice kissed Nick on the cheek giving it three lingering small pecks. She placed her hand under Nick's chin and turned his head toward hers giving him more pecks on his lips. Her eyes turned towards Jess as she continued to kiss him. Jess rolled her eyes and walked away storming into the bathroom. "I better get back to the station. I'll see you tonight." Nick nodded. Alice waved one last time before shutting the door behind her. Nick got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw Jess brushing her hair in the mirror.

" Jess I'm sorry I can't come tonight. I wish I could though." Nick finished. Jess nodded her head. She placed the brush down, turned around and walked to him. " Have a good time tonight." she said before walking away. Nick could hear the hurt in her voice. _Wow Miller you did it again._

Winston came in the bathroom while brushing his hair down. " Hey man you coming; we about to go and get something to eat."

" No man. Alice wants us to go to an art museum." Winston made a fake regurgitating sound. " I know right. I really did want to come tonight and Jess wants me to come and you guys are going and I really feel bad." Winston turned around and looked at his friend. " We understand. Hey maybe Friday we can do something again?" Nick nodded," Hey, that sounds good." * * " I'll get that" Nick said going to the front door. He twisted the knob and Jeremy came to view.

" Heeeey, Nick? Am I right?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah…um.. yeah come in, come in." Jeremy walked in and walked towards the living room. Schmidt,Winston, and Jess came from hallway ready to go. " Hey there pretty lady." Jess smiled shyly. It's been two days since she last seen Jeremy. Her stomach was feeling light. " You look nice. Alrighty you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah" all three of the boys said in unison. They looked at each other and have a knowing look. They all grinned and fist bumped together. Nick sat there with the stalest face. _Are you serious_ he thought. " I got my Genuwine CD so we can play in the car." Winston said. " Dude you have to play Pony. Me and My sister loved that song." Jeremy said with enthusiasm. " No problem man." Jess grabbed Jeremy's hand as they finally made it out the door. " Have a great time on your date Nick." Jess said before pulling the door shut.

_It's okay. I'm going to an art museum with Alice and we're going to talk about colors and shade, paint and brushes, wine and cheese, life in ten years. This is going to be great. fantastic. And if i screw up I have a long speech from Alice to deal with. In the car. With her. For 20, 30, maybe 40 minutes. Who am I kidding this is not fun._


	4. Chapter 4:expositions d'art et des verre

**Sorry the last chapter was short. The title means in French "art exhibitions and martini glasses". Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

People filled the museum with talks and chatter about the pieces that were displayed. Alice was holding tight onto Nick's arm. He had his hands in his pocket. Alice lead them to this sculpture of a naked woman on a unicycle. '_This place is weird'_ Nick thought. They have been there for two hours and it was beginning to get late and he just wanted to eat real food and sleep. " Hey Alice, When do you think we can leave?" Alice turned her face and Nick was meet with an annoyed look.

"Why are you trying to leave? Is there someone else?" Alice was giving him a hard time. Nick sighed. " Alice it's 8:53. I need sleep you know." Alice unhooked herself from him and walked away. She turned her head and looked back at Nick. "Let's go." Nick was getting a bit annoyed with her. okay a lot annoyed with her. She has a temper. Nick followed behind not wanting to say anything that would cause an argument.

* * *

Nick got in around 10 o'clock. He took off his coat and placed it on the rack. He made his way to the kitchen and saw figure scrabbling around in the refrigerator. Jess. She didn't hear anyone come in so he took this opportunity to scare her. He slowly kicked his shoes off and crept silently over to her. He got behind her as she still searched the fridge. His hands hovered over the sides of her waist. They came closer and closer till they landed on her hips. Jess jumped and screamed. "Nick! What the hell dude. So annoying." Jess said catching her breath while taking out a bag. Nick laughed and sat down at the island. Jess took a to-go box out of the bag and placed it in the microwave. " So how did it go." Nick asked hoping she wasn't still mad at him.

" It was fun. We ate at this place called…" snapping her fingers to backtrack her memory. "Oh , Norman Central Steakhouse. I had the juiciest steak burger ever. The carnival was so fun. Schmidt and Winston left and me and Jeremy had a blast. How about you Miller."

Nick shifted in his chair. " Let's see. We had the juiciest wine and cheese one could have. I'm starving but I feel so great.**Bibbidi-Bobbidi**-**Boo**. Alice wanted to look at this one painting for hours as I suffered for freedom. It was a blast.' Nick finished with the fakest enthusiasm. Jess was laughing hard and you could see red flush her face. Nick joined in and laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. "I do not sound like that." Jess said slapping his arm. " When you are as hungry and tired as me that it what I hear. '

The microwave beeped and Jess collected herself before taking the food out. She placed it in front of Nick and he looked up at her. She went back and grabbed two forks. " Wanna share this pasta?" Nick couldn't deny her again; especially when being offered free food. " Sure." Nick replied. He took the fork and dug right in. Jess watched him before digging in herself.

After the box was clear Nick threw his fork in the box patting his stomach. " Jess thanks." Jess nodded then looked at him smiling. "What Jess?" She motioned her finger circling her mouth. Nick still was confused. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the mess of his mouth. She balled it up and threw it in the now empty take-out box. " I guess I better get ready for bed." Nick said standing up. Jess grabbed the box and threw it away. " Alright then. Goodnight Miller."

" Alright Goodnight Day."

* * *

The bar was empty and Nick was almost going to fall asleep on the job. Schmidt, Winston and Jess showed up because they already knew how dreadful Tuesday's at Clyde was so why not bring him some company. They all sat at the furthest booth in the corner by the jukebox. Soon Nick came over. "What can I get ya?" Nick asked.

"I'll have two Sex on The Beach because me a Winston are getting lucky tonight." Schmidt said pointing between him and Winston. Jess shifted her eyes across the room and Nick looked behind him trying to find where they would have any type of luck. " Okay… Two Sex on The Beach and what can I get the lady-... wait don't tell me. Let me guess; pink wine?" Nick finished with a questionable look. Jess shot him a small grin. She shook her head. "No?" Nick replied.

"I'm good for the night, but thanks."

"Okay." with that he turned back around and walked towards the bar. Jess watched him leave. She bit down on her lip before turning away. Schmidt and Winston were getting closer now and they were starting to fight like they were 11 year olds fighting over who gets to play with the Xbox first. "I told you I don't want to download Spotify. I stay faithful to Pandora till the end."

" Dude, Spotify is better. You get to play any song by any artist and they have every album. Pandora on the other hand will not do that."

" Winston I must decline the trade of music sharing."

" Schmidt I was listening to Rick James on Pandora and after It ending Katy Perry station was on. I know what I'm talking about."

" Anything you say my brown commodore." Schmidt said rolling his eyes. Jess and Winston looked at each other and then at Schmidt."JAR!" they said in unison. The group bust out laughing. Nick returned with two drinks in his hand as he placed them on the table. Both boys took their drink and raise them to Nick as a thank you. " If you guys need anything im at the bar". He winked and walked away.

After 3 minutes the boys finished their drinks and slide out of the booth. " Where you fellas going?" asked Jess. " Jukebox." Winston answered. Schmidt grabbed Winston by the collar and lead him away. Now Jess was all alone. _This is very uncomfortable _she thought. Her eyes searched the bar until she spotted Nick leaned over the counter with both elbows holding him up. He had a towel over his shoulders and sleeves pulled up. Jess took a deep breath before moving out of her spot in the booth. She walked over there slowly nervous and she didn't know why. _Jessica Day, calm down he is your friend. Just go over there and talk because roommates can do that. _Nick saw her walk up and shifted his body towards her.

" Awww somebody got lonely." Nick teased.

Jess slid on the stool and propped both her arms on the counter. " Nooooo… I changed my mind."

"About what?"

" I do want something to drink_'_." Nick already started to get the drink out.

" But not a pink wine." Jess shot a grin. Nick moved over so that he was now face to face with her. " Then what do you want?" His eyes got dark when he said that.

" I wanna try something new; a little experiment if you say. Give ummm, a Sex in The City martini." Nick's heart was beating more than it should. He pulled back and got to work. Jess was watching him as he shook the mixer and attempted to make a tune out of it. " Miller, give me my drink". He stopped shaking the mixer and poured her drink out into a martini glass. He placed the drink in front of her. " Enjoy." Jess grabbed the glass cup and took one sip out of the straw. She squeezed her eyes together. It wasn't even that strong of a drink and she had seem to make him believe it was, but then again this is Jess.

"Too strong for ya Day?"

" No… maybe. Here you try." He waved his hands to signal her 'no'. "Miller are you going to be a baby about this."

"No"

"Come on"

" No Jessica"

" Do it Nicky"

" Please do ever call me that Jess'

" Nicky"Jess sang.

"Jess I will tape your mouth for a week."

" Nickyyyy" This time she said it low with dark eyes staring at him. She walked her fingers to Nick's hand and grabbed it. _And there was that irregular heart beat aga_i_n. _She pulled it until his fingers wrapped around the leg of the glass. Without another word Nick pull the glass up to his lips still watching her. She was watching him. Nick gulped down the whole thing making the straw fall out. " He squeezed his eyes tight taking in the rush. " WOAH! Okay that is strong, but I guess it's because that was the first time-"

"Naaaaah"

" Jess I'm telling you-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You can take whiskey but not a girly drink." Nick smiled at her remark. " Okay you caught me but don't tell the guys; they're going to think I'm no longer a grumpy ol' man. I can put my reputation at stake." Jess laughed. "Okay Miller but that will be the only favor I'll do you". He winked at her giving her finger guns.

" I wanna know the joke?" a curious voice said behind Jess. _Jeremy_. He came in a suit with his hair slicked back. Jess stood up from the stool and hugged him. He stood there after she left him out of her release. Nick nodded his head as a hello. " Jess, Schmidt texted me and told me you guys would be hear. You weren't answering your phone so I came up here to take you out. I wanna take you to the movies." She looked over at Nick who was already wiping the bar down while looking down. " Sure. Let's get going then." Jess stated. Jeremy grabbed Jess' hand and lead her towards the door. Jess looked back one more time still seeing Nick still looking down. Just a minute ago they were laughing and having a good time, now he didn't even wanna meet her gaze. She felt like she had left a child unattended when it needs some form of attention. One last longing stare before they exited the bar hand in hand.

Nick looked up to see her one more time but she had already left. He continued to wipe down the counter. He looked up and saw Winston and Schmidt dancing to 'Fly Me to The Moon' by Frank Sinatra. They were half way through the song and he hadn't notice. The music fill the room and even when he was with Jess it was unnoticed. " Ah guys, I'm about to close up so get movin'" Nick yelled throwing the towel over his shoulder. They both looked up coming out of their zone. " Thank man you've killed our vibe,flow,motion." Schmidt yelled back. Winston patted him on the back and rubbed his shoulder. " Come on Schmidty, It's getting late anyways." Schmidt shrugged him off and began walking. Nick rolled his eyes as he got out from behind the bar.

" Yeah, whatever Schmidt."Nick said annoyed.

" Don't get mad if we continue this at the loft."

"Hell Naw. I'm going to sleep. I have to get up early because I'm going police training."

" ugh, Booring."

Nick shut off the lights and shut and locked the door.

* * *

**As you can see I advertised Spotify and please don't shame me. I'll have another one up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Times To Be Made Up

It was noon on Friday and that meant that the gang could finally have fun together and make up for lost were all packed in Winston's car ready in all. Schmidt was sitting in the passenger seat texting his boss about how good his presentation was. He had been preparing for it for days and they all knew how important this was to him to get this promotion. Winston opened the car door and plopped down in the driver seat. He pulled the seat belt over his body and placed both hands on the wheel. He looked over at Schmidt who was still on his phone. His eyes then shifted to the review mirror. He saw Jess looking out the window and Nick looking at her. Nick didn't realize that he was being stared at. His eyes were looking at her up and down and he looked back up to her face again. Winston took his eyes off Nick and looked forward at the road.

" Alright, y'all ready?"Winston asked everyone. Nick stopped watching Jess and answered him." Yeah buddy." Winston placed his hand on the key and turned on the ignition.

* * *

Halfway through the ride everyone got a bit comfortable. Schmidt heard a Katy Perry song playing on the radio and turned the volume up. Winston and him started singing the song in unison.

"_So cover your eyes,_

_I have a surprise_

_I hope you got a healthy appetite_

_If you wanna dance,_

_If you want it all_

_You know that I'm the girl that you should call_

_Boy, when you're with me_

_I'll give you a taste_

_Make it like your birthday everyday…."_

They jerked their bodies from left to right snapping their fingers loudly. "I swear they are becoming blood brothers by day." Jess stated with a giggle escaping between her lips. Nick rolled his eyes. Jess nudged him in his side egging him on to join in the little party going on in the four door car space they had. Nick shook his head. Jess jerked her body snapping her fingers as well matching up with Schmidt and Winnie. They were all singing so loud that it was impossible to ignore how annoying they were being. He may regret what he was about to do but he sure as hell won't sit through this. Nick looked up to the car roof and took a deep breath. His head came back down looking around the car at his goofy friends. He raised both of his hands up and began snapping his fingers. Jess looked at him with wide eyes. She tapped on Schmidt's shoulder and he looked back to only catch Nick(Nick Miller that is) dancing to music no one would catch him dancing to.

" Nick's dancing, Winston!" Schmidt said shouting over the music. Winston looked through the review mirror to catch his best friend dancing. The chorus came on and they sang it to the top of their lungs.

"_Boy, when you're with me_

_I'll give you a taste_

_Make it like your birthday everyday_

_I know you like it sweet_

_So you can have your cake_

_Give you something good to celebrate"._

They drove into a parking lot of a very crowded carnival. The car made an abrupt stop and Winston shut off the radio. Everyone brought themselves back into reality from their mini jam session. Everyone got out the car and stretched out. "That was quite some ride." Jess said to herself while stretching out her back.

"I wanna go on that Frog drop again!" Schmidt declared while stopping away.

" I'm going where the food is at. Y'all coming or do you want to go on the baby ride with Schmidt?" Winston asked laughing a little at the thought of the time they were just on the same ride last time they were here.

"No. I want to take Nick on some real rides with me, but I'll call you so we can meet up when you're ready to go." Jess hooked her arm around Nick's arm and pulled him closer. Winnie shrugged his shoulders before walking off.

" Soooo, you ready?" Jess asked unsure.

" Yes I am Day." Nick answered grinning a little too hard.

" Okay, let's go!"

* * *

" How did you like it?" asked Jess.

" I hated it."

" Come on. On a scale of 1 to 10, how much you'd say you liked it?"

" uh… let me say about… negative ten."

Jess slapped his chest laughing at his sarcasm.

" What I'm telling the truth. I hate rides;they give me headaches."

" Is this one giving you a headache." They had been sitting halfway to the top of the Ferris wheel. Jess took him to rides that she thought he might like but failed. Roller coaster were not his thing. Other than that the night had gone swiftly. The sun went down and the air was cooling. Jess had on nothing but a yellow striped sundress with her hair falling over her shoulders. Goosebumps covered her body. Nick saw her place her arms cross her body, rubbing both her hands over her arms. Nick scooted next to her letting their sides touch. He lifted his arm up and wrapped it around Jess. She was in a bit of a shock that she was in this position with her roommate but damn his body was warm. She settled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence before Jess broke it.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder. He turned his head to catch her big blue eyes looking at him in his. " Thank you Miller." She returned her head back in the position on his shoulder. Her hands were crossed over her thighs until she reached over and grabbed Nick's right hand that was resting on the other side of his body. She placed both of their hand on her lap. She let go of his hand making sure they stayed their.

"Open your hand."

" What?!"

" Nick, open your hand. I'm not going to do anything weird." Nick gave in and opened his hand. Jess traced her index fingers over the lining on his hand. Nick looked at her small finger. She started humming to herself and Nick rested his head on hers. By this time they were at the top looking over the whole carnival. All he could hear is Jess' humming and the wind flowing through his ears. Nothing was clear at this point. Yeah of course Jess is his best friend but she made him feel as if he could be himself or being this whole other person he had never knew he made him feel "good". She swept her finger over the palm of his hand tracing out the lines. She stopped her action and laid her palm flat against his. Their finger intertwined and Nick squeezed her hand. No one said a word. It remained quit. They didn't want to talk right now. The moment seemed too real to interrupt. He pulled her closer into his embrace rubbing her upper arm. Jess brought her other free hand over locking his hand between both of hers. They were so soft and smooth. She ran her thumb up and down the back of his hand, rolling circles over it too.

_Miller what are you doing? She is your friend and we are getting very close. I don't want to feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I'm not. I'm sitting on a Ferris wheel with my friend that happens to me a girl. I'm just making sure she is warm and I don't want her arms falling off. We're holding hands because we are two nice people trying to keep seems to not mind so I can't be doing anything ?_

Nick's phone begins to ring in his pocket, interrupting the moment and the shakes both of them back into reality. They let go of each others hand and move away to the ends of the cart. Nick discarded his phone from his pocket. He saw that it was Winston calling. Jess looked out at the park as their ride was coming to a close end.

" Yeah Winston we are about to get off now….Okay...OKAY...Pull up to the front entrance. Okay, we'll meet you there ."

The ride stopped. Nick opened the door getting out first; Jess followed behind . He grabbed her hand to help her out. " You guys enjoy your night." the ride operator said as they existed out the small gate. The walk to the front entrance was quick and didn't look at each other. Once in the car Winston and Schmidt could tell that something happened because they said nothing entering the car. It was best if they didn't ask. Winston put the car in drive and rode off.

* * *

They got in at about nine and everyone was worn out. Winston, Nick and Schmidt all went to their rooms as soon as they got in. Jess walked over to the couch and fell down on the cushions. She put her arms over her head and sighed soundly. She was thinking about Nick. She and Nick were so close and the things that they did on the ride was not what normal friends do. _Uhg, can't you be normal? You know what I'm going to watch a movie to take my mind off him. _Getting up she walked over to the tv, turned it on, put in About A Boy and walked back to the couch laying back down. She can't recall the last time she saw a movie alone but it sure did feel nice. And just as she was forgetting about the problem it walked in. He was wearing a green t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He shuffled his feet over to the couch sitting down next to her head.

" Can I help you?" Jess said a little annoyed.

" I want to watch a movie. Is that a problem?" Nick asked waiting for an answer.

" No, but please stay far like you are." Nick nodded his head and looked at the screen. The movie started shortly and he turned his head to see Jess' head on a pillow. She wasn't in the best position to look at the screen. He grabbed the edge of the pillow and swept if from underneath her head. Jess rose up with an angry look on her face. " What was that for?" Jess scolded him. He rested the pillow on his lap.

"Oh no, no,no."

" Jess-"

" No Nick. We can't be doing that anyone can walk in and see that and think something."

" But nothing is happening. I Just want you to be comfortable and If I can't do that I'm sorry I thought it was a nice gesture." Jess stood there not knowing weather to say something or give in. She move closer to him and laid her head on the pillow. He stood still for a minute before relaxing his hands on the back of the couch. He didn't want to push her but he didn't want her to say no. Jess tucked her hands under her head relaxing herself.

_Woah, did I just take Nick's word for this. I mean it's nice but I don't want anyone thinking we have something going on. I have a boyfriend and he has a whole nothing to worry about then since that is established._

Her mind was drifting off with her eyes. It was a long night and she needed to sleep. Nick saw her face calm. They haven't even got ten minutes into the movie and she was gone. Nick shift slightly trying his hardest not to stir her from her sleep. He finally broke free from her. He wanted to pick her up and put her in her room but she look to peaceful where she was. he grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and laid it over her. He took one last look at her before heading to his room and calling it a night.


	6. Chapter 6: Blind

**I just wanted to say I had a lot of free time to write this but due to laziness that did not happen. Also If you haven't seen The Lion King beware because I put one tiny thing in it.**

* * *

This week Jess had something planned for the boys to do, but not everyone was down with her plan. " Guys, this will be so fun!". All three of them groaned miserably sitting on the couch with a cold beer in hand. They were watching the game before Jess blocked the tv, today was the got up from his spot and walked by Jess. Before disappearing out of the front door Winston turned back to the guys, " Schmidt, Nick, If you wanna bail I would suggest leaving now and hitting up at Buffalo Wild Wings." That was all Schmidt needed to hear. He got up and made his way over towards the door where Winston was standing. He took hold of the door knob but didn't twist it. Schmidt looked back at Nick who was still sitting on the couch.

" Niiiiick?" Schmidt sang.

No response. Schmidt let go of the knob and fully turned towards him.

" Nick! We can watch the game. At Buffalo Wild Wings. Over food. Does this not faze you Nicholas?"

" Well, what Jess wants to do wouldn't hurt just to try." Winston looked at him with suspicion. " "I want to check out what she has planned. That's it, that's all." Nick said pulling the beer bottle to his lips taking a quick sip. Winston's eyes fixed on Nick then to Jess then back to Nick. Since when did his childhood friend pass up a Bulls game and food. Not normal. Nick was blindingly staring at Jess with the rim of the glass beer bottle touching his lips. The fact that he wasn't drinking and his gaze was fixed on Jess made Winston curious.

" Alright man, we better get going because I don't want miss something." Winston finally spoke taking his attention away from Nick. Schmidt twisted the door knob and the pair left slightly slamming the door. Jess turned her head to Nick who was still looking at her. She walked towards the couch, sweeping her feet across the wooden floors. Jess plopped down next to him. Nick stretched forward placing his bottle on the coffee table. He turned towards with a smug look. " Why the face?" Jess asked.

His lips round up, curving into a smile. His smile died down and his eyes fixed into her's. Jess huffed. " So Miller… you sure you're ready for this day of adventure"? She moved her legs under her butt and sat up waiting for his answer. She was so cute when she was overly excited even though she didn't want to admit it. " I'm sure, Day." Jess got up on her feet and ran to the door but she ran back to Nick and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the couch. " I got so excited that I almost forgot you." Nick let her keep her grasp on him and they ran out of the loft door.

* * *

" Woah you did all this yourself, Day"? Nick was astounded by all the work Jess had put in. The roof was decorated with lights and a small food stand in the corner on the rooftop. It looked like she was up all day doing this, but it really payed off once night had hit giving the lights more definition and bad Winston and Schmidt miss out.

" Yes. I did all this by myself."

" And i see you set up some food over there because you were thinking about me and, oooh a sleeping bag because sleeping is the best thing to do when a Miller gets done eating."

" That is not at all true."

" Okay, but just stating the obvious."

Jess still had her grip on him and he didn't really mind. She lead him over to the food stand still holding his hand. Her hand in his was so amazing and it was warm and welcoming. The feeling of another warm touch was great, especially with the cool breeze of the California wind. They made their way to the food stand and Jess slowly removed her hand from him slowly. Her index still lingered on until they completely fell to her side.

" We've got popcorn, hotdog, corn dog, cotton candy, chocolate covered raisins, and your choice of any soft drink." she finished pointing to every item. Nick watched her as she was giving all the food options. Her entire face lit up as she was talking and all Nick could do is stare. Jess eyes flicked of the food and looked at Nick who was still staring.

" Whatcha looking at, Miller?" smirking rounding her whole body to him.

Nick shook his head snapping him out of a trance. " Nothing. The lights look really beautiful." Jess knew he was lying but she didn't want to start anything at this moment they may end in an argument. " alrighty then." Silently they picked out all the food they wanted. Jess got popcorn, cotton candy and a Pepsi can. Nick got two corn dogs, cotton candy, chocolate covered raisins and two pops.

'Damn Nick. Did you want me to bring the stand over?" He let out a loud laugh. " Follow me." Jess instructed him. Nick could barely carry his stuff. He was struggling and that was enough for Jess to laugh at him. " You need help pal?" she offered. He nodded. Nick pulled his arms out trying his hardest not to drop it. As Jess was reaching forward to pull some of his misery out of his possession she snapped her hand back. " Psych"! Nick was appalled by her.

" following the ring leader."

" Remember that Jessica. You better remember that move because I will."

" I plan to remember that for the rest of my life. Poor Nick Miller struggling to hold his food and ask for my help. HA."

" Oh, okay Day. I will get my revenge one of these days."

" Better hurry up because I might beat you to it." She tilted her head back and belted out an even louder laugh. They made their way to the far end of the roof and there was that sleeping bag but there was a huge blow up mattress next to it. When they were at the other end of the roof it looked so plain but Jess really went all out. There were two small coffee tables on both sides of the bed and they both places their stuff on the tables. Jess slipped of her shoes and slowly sat down on the bed. Nick was still standing not sure what he should be doing. He was about to get in bed with his roommate. Not like that but still it would not feel right. Being alone with her was a problem and this was not getting any better.

Jess patted the spot next to her waiting for him to join her. Her blues were amazing but they looked even better when the hundreds of tiny colored lights reflected on them. When she looked at him like this it was no way he could say took off his shoes and carefully took the empty spot on the bed. Jess lifted up and peeled the covers back tucking herself under them. " You want to get under here." Her eyes got dark and her voice more low. He took a deep gulp and shook his head. " Nah, I'm good. But thanks Jess." Jess nodded and relaxed back into a big pillow behind her.

" So what is this all about?" asked Nick.

" This." Jess lifted up from her pillow and pressed a button on a small white box behind them. The small box projected light and it's light hit another empty building wall. Woah Nick had never seen anything like it before.

" neat isn't it. I know no need to express it because I already know what you're thinking." Jess bragged.

" Look who is getting full of it." Nick teased. A moving picture begins to play on the wall and both of them start to relax. " What movie did you pick out?"

" Lion King."

" No Jess."

" Yes Nick."

" No Jess."

" Come on. This is the first time I've seen it."

" Really?"

" Yes, but don't tell anyone because they think I have the collection of Disney films in my head."

" Secret safe with me." Nick stuck out pinky and Jess licked hers to his sealing the deal.

" Hey why didn't you go with Schmidt and Winston earlier?"

He strugged his shoulders and tilted his head back. It was almost as if she was asking him the most complicated question in the world. This was not like him to leave her waiting. His head dropped down. Jess dipped her head down to catch his eyes. " Nick? Are you okay?" Jess asked.

" Yeah, yeah, sure." picking up his head again.

" So are you going to tell me?"

" I didn't want you to be alone- and..- you know- seeing all the work that you put in now- and, yeah, I just didn't want you to give up a great night like this." He barley got his words out right but good thing Jess understood him.

" Thank you for coming anyways." The smile that he saw was such a pleasure. To witness that she appreciated his company even though the other guys blew her off. That nervousness inside him slowly disappeared and he was able to relax more. He settled back into the pillows behind him and grabbed his corn dogs on the small table next to him.

The opening to The Lion King rolled onto the wall. Her face lit up and Nick stared at her not even realizing it. It was like she was a kid again. Seeing something that she thought was the best this on the planet. It was like he knew her when they were kids. Like he spent his childhood with her but then again he really didn't have very many girl friends. Jess hardly ate her popcorn because her mouth was still open. Too cute.

" Nick do you see this? This is amazing." He snapped out of his stare and focused on the movie.

" OH yeah, this is than amazing, Fascinating."

" Someone is using bigger words than usual."

" Fascinating is not a big word."

" Fascinating is longer that amazing. Big word."

" Do you work as a teacher 24/7?"

" Maybe."

" Not tonight."

" Fine. Shhhh. The movie starting."

Nick shut his mouth but he took one last glace at her analyzing her features and and her facial expression. Her skin glowed. Her hair move with the soft wind blowing. Nick always knew but she was very pretty and beautiful turned his head back and watched the movie.

* * *

The part in the movie came when The King was killed in a stampede and Simba was looking for him father. Nick looked over and saw Jess with streams pouring from her eyes. He hated seeing her cry. Her eyes shut tightly as she wiped away her tears. Her body twisted over as she reached over for her half eaten popcorn. Nick studied her and she didn't even want to look up. He knew that that scene shook her up and he needed her to finish the movie because the rest is pretty good. " You okay there Jess?" his voice filled with concern. She raised up giving him a fake smile. " I'm okay, it's just that scene gives me chills. Why did that have to happen?" Tears started up again and Nick placed his hand on the small of her back shushing her. He kept rubbing her back until he felt like she was calming down. Nick brought his hand in her popcorn bag, grabbed and hand full and threw it at her. Jess shot her head up and her eyes daggered at him.

" What was that for?"

" Revenge."

" Oh yeah." Jess reached into the bag, grabbed a handful and threw some at Nick. Jess snatched the popcorn away from him. He held his hand up in surrender. " Any last words Miller?" He tried his hardest not to laugh. " I'm sorry-" before he could finish Jess dunked the whole bag of popcorn over his head. The crumbs fell over the floor . " You still lose ." Jess mocked. Nick brushed the crumbs off his shoulder and grabbed Jess by her legs and raised her over his shoulder. Jess was panting for a release. Kicking and screaming " Put me down."

" Over the building? Of course M'lady."

' Niiiiiiiiick!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

" What's going on?" a voice said behind them. Jeremy. Nick place Jess back on her feet . Jess fixed her hair and flattened her hands over her clothes. Jeremy walked over to Jess putting his arm around her tiny waist pulling her close to moved his hand to her hair to placing a stand behind her ear. His hand cupped her face and he kissed her. The kiss was long and lingering and Nick didn't feel like sticking around to time it.

" Hey, um Im going to head to Buffalo Wild Wings to finish watching the game." Nick announced. Jess pulled away from his embrace and watch Nick already leaving.

" Nick! We didn't finish watching the movie."

" Jess, babe let him go. We can be alone,up here, all alone." Jeremy arm returned its way around her body. He got her close enough to where his head dropped down in the crook of her neck. His lip pressed against the pads of her shoulders, to her neck, to her ear. She wrapped her arms around him pulling her head back. He looked at her and she smiled back at him. "Okay."

* * *

Nick didn't even feel like going anymore. That was not like him to pass up a game but he had a great night already. He moved through the loft door. It was dark but he could still make it around. He headed towards the kitchen. Opening up the fridge and grabbing a nice cold beer. He took a seat on a stool. Tonight was good. It was more than good, it was amazing. It was like nothing he has ever experienced. The night was a bit chilly but that didn't even matter. His mind was going into deep thought. '_And Jess. Didn't know she could be so fun. All that food, and the lights, and the bed, and the movie. And her. Jess. I got to see this other side of her that I didn't know was there. She's creative, and beautiful, and good at revenge and-. Beautiful. Damnit Miller. There is no way that, I have feelings for her. Blah, pst, Nope. But then again I did enjoy her holding my hand. Why does this feel like I'm a teenage boy. But am I going to sit her a pretend I don't have some type of feelings for Jess? No. Okay Miller, breath. Damn I think I am falling for her.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Turn of The Night

It was Saturday night and Jess had plans to go on a date with Jeremy. It's been a week since they last seen each other. He was constantly working and left no time to spend with Jess. She felt like that his work was getting in the way of their relationship In which it was. Jeremy would be at the loft in no more that 10 minutes so she was putting her last finishing touches on her. She had light make up on and ruby red lips. Her hair fell over her shoulders with curls at the end. Cece let her borrow a skin tight dress the hugged her body. It was all black which made her feel stunning. The time was almost near and He could be knocking at that door any second. Jess walked In front of the mirror, staring at herself damn I look good. A knock came on her bedroom door snapping her out of her gaze. "Come in!", she called. The door opened and there Winston was holding a cold beer in hand. " Your date has arrived." Jess looked at her self one final time before grabbing her jacket off the bed and leaving the room. " Thanks Winston."

Jeremy was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets analyzing the space. His eyes caught on to her as she entered the front of the room. His eyes almost popped out his skull when he saw her walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, getting a look at him as well. "You like it?" Jess asked twirling around once. Jeremy licked his lips and nodded his head slightly. " it's nice but you could tone it down a bit. I mean we are going to a classy restaurant and don't want them to get any idea about you. Jess you look nice, but you have to change if you wanna go anywhere with me." The last comment he made Winston jerk his head back as he stood there by the hallway. Jess' eyes looked down at the floor. He was embarrassed to be seen with her. She spun around on her heels and began walking back to her room trying to hide tears " Aye man, you don't have to talk to her like that. She's a grown woman and she can dress anyway she wants. Yo ass think you run something but you don't- " Winston barked but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. " No Winston, he's right this dress is not good enough to be going to a place like that."

" Jess don't you hear the way-".

" it's okay. I'll just go change." She continued to walked until Jeremy called out," and please wipe off the lip stick. I prefer something lighter." She didn't even respond. She walked into her room slamming the door behind her.

Winston stared him down, sipping his beer down til Jess came out again. This time she was wearing dark blue sundress with with her hair in a ponytail and a light gloss over her lips. Her face looked darkened. He took all the joy she once had away. Winston took a look at her attire and grinned. " Jessica you look beautiful in that...and in everything you wear." Jess walked up to him and threw her arms around him. " thank you." She let go and turned to leave. Jeremy kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. " let's get something to eat shall we." He made and attempt to lighten her mood but she kept her eyes elsewhere. " Bye Winston." And they were gone.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant that was packed. There was a live band playing in the back of the restaurant. Jess had her arm looped around his. "Woah this place is amazing. How did you get this?" he smiled down at her. " I've got my ways Jess." She smiled up at him as they walked up to a waiting and ready waitress. " Oh hello Mr. Bradshaw, we've been waiting for you. Come follow me to your table." The waitress approached the table and placed the menus down at the same time with both her hands. Jeremy unhooked his arm from her and pulled a seat out for her. She took a seat and slipped off her jacket from her shoulders. Jeremy made his way around the table and took at seat. " May I start you two off with drinks?"

" ah yes, we'll take four waters with a lemon slice and four white wine." Jess looked up from her menu in disbelief. _What do you mean four?_ He smiled to Jess and she gave him fake smile back. _What is going on right now?_

" and I think we both are ready to order . May we get four plates of you western steak, medium rare please". The waitress took both of their menus. " alright I'll go get your drinks and put your order in". Jeremy looked over at Jess whose eyes were looking down. He reached over and grabbed her hand but she pulled it back.

" Jess are you okay, did I do something wrong"?

" not only did you have a problem with how I dressed but you ordered for me like I couldn't do it myself. I was looking at the pasta section if you wanted to ask." Her voice was getting a bit loud and snappy. " and, and four plates? Who else is coming? I thought tonight would be just us". Jeremy pressed his back against the chair feeling awkward that eyes we're beginning to stare. He leaned forward and placed both of his forearms on the table. " Jess keep your voice down you're embarrassing me."

" I don't care". She snapped back

" you better start to care because my boss is here". He raised from his seat flattening his hands over his outfit sharing a wide smile with his boss and wife. " Nice to see you Mr. And Mrs. Perry on this fine night. Uh this is my girlfriend Jessica Day", he introduced her as she pulled out her hand giving them both a warm shake. " oh please sit, sit. I already order your favorites". Mr. Perry pulled out the chair for his wife then sat down himself. " Oh don't tell me... Water with a slice of lemon, white wine, and the western steak...medium rare?"

" medium rare." The whole table exchanged a laugh except for Jess. She felt so uncomfortable and out of place. Time went . Perry and Jeremy were talking about work and other stuff. They kept going on, and on, and on and he didn't even look at her. " So I hear you're going to the wine tasting on Wednesday"? Asked Mr. Perry to Jeremy. " Yeah and I'm bring Jess along as well". Why didn't she get any notification first. He does stuff without her input. This is why things never work out good is because he never asks her about anything. " I can't make it on Wednesday. I have to stay at work late to finish up some papers".

Mrs. Perry turned in her seat and looked over to Jess. " So do you also work for the agency". Jess shook her head like she was unable to speak. " where do you work then". Jess swallowed deep. " I'm a teacher at a middle school". The old broad looked very displeased about her occupation. " The last time I went to school I think I was In middle school." The whole table once again started up laughing. I don't get the joke jess thought to herself.

" I worked hard even without a full education and look at me now. I have a big house, three cars all in which are Mercedes, and a loving husband with a 60 thousand dollar ring on my finger. One day honey you will be where I'm at... maybe"? They began to laugh again like that was funny. Jeremy didn't even look over to see that her eyes were watered up. They were all mocking her for having that job. These rich people don't care about your feelings. She stood up from the table and tucked it back in. " Guys I had such a nice time with you but I have to get home. My friends need me to do something for them." Jeremy looked pissed. " um Jess the night is not over yet and the food is not here or our drinks. I'm not tipping her".

" no Jeremy it is and I have to get home. Bye!" She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. I was made a joke so other people can brag about how much better they are. Bullshit is what this night was. All I want to do is get home to my friends that don't laugh at me. Her thoughts her going wild as she pushed open the doors to the restaurant and into the dark night of L.A.

* * *

When she got into the loft the t.v. was running. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. Nick was sitting on the couch with a bag of Lays chips in between his lap. He knew it was Jess getting back in from her date. He made no attempt to look over at her but he heard her sniffle. He took the bag and placed it on the coffee table and pressed pause. He got up making his way to her. She knew that he was going to ask her what happened but she didn't want to talk about it. " Hey Jess you alright?" No Miller she isn't 'alright' she's crying about something. " yeah" she lied. "Jess please tell me."Nick pleaded this time.

" okay." Nick grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. He sat down slowly and she sat close next to him. Her hands were closed together in her lap while she was distracted by the t.v. He put his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Jess you gonna say anything?" His eyes bored into her pulling her in to talk. " Jeremy is the problem."

" what'd he do?" Asking in a light tone.

" He's been really bossy and controlling and it's making me not like him." Tears began to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. The finger Nick still had under her chin switched to the side of her cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb. Jess felt comfort and safe with him. She didn't feel judged or made feel like she was a joke. He gave her his undivided attention. He had always been a loyal friend but this was a level of something deeper than she had ever seen before. Her head fell to his shoulder, tucking herself into his side. Her body felt cold against his. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in even closer. Jess' hair fell over her face and Nick used his other free hand to move it out her face and tuck it behind her ear. " Why are you so cold Jess.?" Rubbing his hand up her arm to the side of her waist. " I walked home. Jeremy, his boss, and his wife were laughing at me and I just needed to get home." Nick's face scrunched up. " Are you serious? Do you want be to punch him in the face for being an ass?" Jess turns her head in his shoulders laughing. " No Nick. That will not be thanks for caring."

they sat there in silence. It went nice. Just sitting there. " So what were you watching before I came in with the sob story?" Nick smirked at her. " I was watching reruns of the Golden Girls." Jess took her head away from Nick's shoulder and stared at him wide eyed. " And why was a beer drinking, grumpy, turtle face Nick Miller watching that?" She waited for an answer trying to hide her grin. " because it is based off of us so you know I just wanted to look at it."

" and how is it based off of us?"

" Four good friends move in together and live the life."

" they didn't"t know each other at first though. "

" then how?"

" they saw an ad. "

" just like you saw an ad."

" okay then who are we?"

" Okay, Schmidt is Blanche, Winston is Sophia, I am Dorothy, and you are Rose."

" we watch it? Together." Jess looked up at him trying not to sound like she was desperate to watch it with him even though she really wanted to. " Sure." He still had his arms around her waist and leaned forward grabbing the bag of chips. He put them on top of his lap and grabbed the remote next to him pressing play. "Chips" he asked pointing in his lap. " yes please." she reached down into the bag and pulled out a chip. He got a chip out as well. As Jess was about to eat it the hand that was on her waist came up to her wrist stopping her from taking a bite. " We have to propose a toast before we go any further." Jess nodded her head as he proceeded. " to the Golden Girls and fuck Jeremy." She smiled and they clinked their chips together. The theme song played and Jess snuggled more Into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. " Thank you for being a friend, Nick." He looked down a her. " oh my gosh Jess. " he chucked. " but any time Day." He hugged her and relaxed back into the couch.


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

When Jess woke up she looked around her surroundings. She was still in the living room lying on the couch. Her eyes fluttered to adjust to the morning sunlight that peer through the windows. She made an attempt to move her body off the couch but it was hard to when Nick's arm was wrapped around her waist. They were both lying down with a pillow supporting their heads and their bodies so close. _**OH MY GOSH! Nick is spooning me. Should I tell him? No I'll get up slowly. Wait, then I'll wake him up. Jessica Day, move!**_ The hand that was under her head slid down until she lifted up on her elbow. Nick's left arm was still gently wrapped over her waist. She traced her hand over the back of his arm until she took hold of his hand and removed it from around her body. He squirmed and little against her. Jess looked behind he to make sure that she hadn't awoke him. She took one big deep breath and swung one foot over the edge of the couch. As Jess was slowly getting up she really didn't get too far because Nick's arm hooked right back around her, pulling her in even closer to him. Her body stilled at his sleeping actions. Jess knew that he was sleeping but they were in such an uncompromising position that is became impossible to not think so hard about it. What is going on. His warm breath trickled over the skin. His face in the crook in her neck. The scruff on his face bushed against her cheek. His finger spread wide over her stomach.

Nick's hands were so warm. Soon her body relaxed into him, enjoying the comfort. _This is awkward. But it's so early I don't want to like ruin the morning sleep. We stayed up all night watching the Golden Girls and later we had a few night snacks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for about ten more minutes; I need a little shut eye too. Jess is this seriously a real excuse for me staying here? Please be realistic with yourself right now. You, you actually like it, but not like you want this- I mean because like we're friends so like- oh my did he just._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick hips pressed forward into her backside. She froze. Nick was right; sleeping Nick is a whole different person. _Is he even sleep?_ Jess raised her hand and snapped right in his ear three times. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. _Yup, Nick Miller is out for sure._ This time she had to get up even if she woke him, it was about time she had to go. Both of her legs moved off the couch and she stood up immediately making his arms release her. Nick sat up quickly. He rubbed his eyes and yarned loudly. Jess stood there not sure weather she should tell him or ignore this situation. Her arms were folded in front of her.

" Jess, you okay?" He asked moving off the couch.

" Yeah. I need to go and get ready for work." she lied.

" But it's Sunday."

" I know. I meant like I want to pick out clothes with Cece for work."

_Since when she so bad at lying that it is super obvious?_ " Jess seriously what's the problem? Did I do something, say something?"

" No Nick, it's not you I'm just really still thinking about last night with Jeremy..." Her words began to slow down and drift off.

" I understand. Well I'm about to head over to see Alice. I hope you work things out with Jeremy and tell Cece I said hi." Jess shook her head as he patted her arm and walked pass her. She didn't want to make things awkward. And she really needed to see Cece.

* * *

" Jess please tell me what's going on with you and Jeremy." Jess and Cece were sitting in the living on Cece's couch. She needed to see her friend and get any advice she could.

" Jeremy was being a jerk last night because he invited his boss and his boss's wife to dinner."

" I thought last night was dinner with just the two of you?"

" I thought that too." Her head hung low. This relationship will not succeed if both of them can't come together and be one.

" listen babe, if he can't let you be you and agree with you or even tell you the next move he is making it's not right. I say take a break from him, clear your mind, and when you're ready reconnect with him." Cece was right. She needed a break from Jeremy. He need to realize that his ways are causing them to drift apart. Pulling her purse up on top of her lap she reached inside and took out her phone. " I need to call him." Her thumb scrolled through her phone finding his name. She finally found it. Her thumb hovered over it hesitating a little. Jess pressed it and placed to her ear.

* * *

Nick made his way over to Alice house. On the way over there he dropped by a pizza place and picked up a Hawaiian pizza, Alice's favorite. Personally he did not like it but it was for her so anything really. Alice buzzed him in from the first floor. She lived in a nice condo with with her two dogs. Nick made it to the door with the pizza and a liter of Orange pop. " Hey Nick." Alice greeting him taking the pizza. She sat it on the kitchen counter. " you ready to get things started?" Alice asked in a cheery voice. " yeah, let me pour out a glass of pop, and you can get the pizza out for us." After the two finished with getting everything prepared they sat down on the couch enjoying the meal.

" I love this pizza! Where did you get this one from?" Alice mouth closed over the pizza chewing and smacking away. " Pete's Pizza on Margret Drive."

" then I think you should take me there every time I'm craving pizza?"

" sure, sure." He took another bit into the pizza. Alice had about five pieces. Nick only had two. It was one of those nights where they sat on the couch talking to each other and spending time since it was both their night off work.

"aye Alice, I wanted to say sorry for the way I've been acting. I haven't been spending and making a lot of time for you but I really want to be serious."

" Nick that is so sweet of you." Alice put down her plate of pizza and took hold of Nick's hand. He turned it so that they could intertwine their fingers.

" Alice I wanna be committed to this."

" Then mean what you say because I'm serious too. it's just- it's that-..." Alice mumbled words lowering her head not looking at his face anymore. Now Nick was concerned. He ducked him head low to meet her eyes again. " what Alice?" She lifted up again straightening out her back. " it's the fact that you spend so much time with Jess."

" Jess is my roommate, my friend. Alice, don't. I know you don't like Jess for whatever reason, but it's not fair to me or her. Are you asking me not to spend time with her because she is a very good friend of mine?" Nick was beginning to feel upset now. What else did she want. " Nick, all I'm asking is that you spend more time with me and not her!" She started raising her voice. _This is unbelievable. I come over here to apologize for not making time for her and when I'm doing it she turns it into an argument._

He moved in closer to her wrapping an arm around her , pulling her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he brought his down resting it on top of hers. " what I can promise you is that I will spend more time with you, but Jess is my friend Alice. Just like Winston and Schmidt. I can't just stop talking to her. Alice I don't know what you want me to do but she is my friend." Alice lifted her head from his shoulder, pushing him away. She shook his arm from around her and stood up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was heated. What did he say this time. " Nick let's be honest here for a second. How much do you like her?" His face froze. What? He was too dumbfounded by this question that answering it right away was not in any shape or form going to happen. " Nick, answer me! How much do you like her?" Alice nostrils were flaring so hard. Her temper once again rising. This was not the night to do all this.

" Alice I don't know what you're talking about!" Then he started to raise his voice. He got up from the couch moving his body towards her.

" Nick, you don't have to fucking lie all the time. I know you. The first time I met you you were behind the bar and guess who you were talking to laughing and giggling with? Jess. I walked up to you for a drink and it took you at least 2 minutes to realize who I was talking to. You had a different look in your eyes that when you turned to me it I didn't see that look anymore. You were late for our dinner and wasted my time because you were 'helping' Jess clean up. You were in a rush to go back home when we were at the art show. You went to a carnival with her. And to let you know, I know you two were alone one time thanks to Winston who said that Jess had a little surprise and Nick was the alone one who wanted to stay." She was furious and out of breath. Tears began to stream down her face because everything she said felt like it came from months of built up anger. Nick stood there. Hands in pocket, eyes to the floor.

So this is what it has come to. The reason she didn't like Jess is because she knew something maybe going on

but it wasn't. They are just good friends and she was letting jealousy get to her.

" Please leave." She said avoiding his still confused stared. " Get out Nick."

" What; you're breaking up with me?"

" no, I need at least a few days away from you but for now you have to go." Nick nodded his head. He grabbed his keys from him pocket and headed for the door. His feet shuffled against the hard wooden floors. He took smaller, longer, slower steps to the door. Alice was tapping her finger on the side of her leg. He unlocked the door and twisted the knob.

"Alice- "

" Nick leave." Alice's voice got shaky trying to hide her emotion. He opened the door all the way and slammed the door behind him.

He got in his car and put the key In the ignition but didn't turn it. He sat there. Thinking, asking himself question. _Now it does make sense why Alice doesn't like Jess. it's because I do. I can't keep lying to myself or Alice. I don't feel some way about Jess but she is with someone else and I can't keep doing this. I- I don't know. I don't what im saying or what I doing anymore. I pray I understand soon. He turned the key starting up the car. He had to do something. But what?_


End file.
